The price of turmoil
by Tetrion
Summary: Aoshi and Kaoru are both trapped in a world of chaos. When Aoshi kidnaps Kaoru they both must confront their inner demons to survive. It's the long awaited chapter eleven.
1. Chapter one

For those of you who don't know this. This an old story that I left by the wayside while I improved my grammar. After much debating, I decided to revamp it. Therefore, I'm editing each chapter. You're probably thinking," and I care because". Well you care because I haven't got around to the other chapters yet. So if you continue on to the next chapter. Please do not, I repeat, do not place me on author alert for bad grammar, I'm getting to it. Now here is the new and improved Chapter one.

This story begins on the night when Takeda Kanryu murders the members of the Oniwabanshu. All thoughts are in italics.

**The price of turmoil**

**Chapter One:**

"OW", screamed a frustrated Kaoru. This was the fifth time she had cut her finger, instead of the vegetables in front of her. It was no use, she just couldn't concentrate with the boys gone. Taking the knife with her, she walked out to the front of the dojo.

Sighing, she stood staring out into the night. "I wonder how they're doing?" Squaring her shoulders she turned back to the kitchen; where vegetables waited. She hated this feeling, hating being useless, staying at home cooking while her boys were out fighting. "I can't even cook" she mused. Raising the knife she resumed work on the food, unwittingly her thoughts turned to her father. However, a sharp pain soon interrupted her reverie. Glancing down she saw that she had missed the vegetables-again- and cut her hand instead. "That's it", she screamed, "I can't just sit here while Kenshin is out there risking his life". With that, she ran toward her sword. "Hold on Kenshin I'm coming". Rushing out of the dojo, she hurried towards Kanryu's mansion.

Aoshi stood over the bodies of his fallen comrades. His friends he sank down to his knees. They had always been there for him, he laughed bitterly, and they had died for him. How had it come to this he should never have brought them to this place? He stared at the now empty Gatling gun. This was entirely his fault. They would have to be honored. However, he couldn't touch their bodies their mutilated bodies that still bled even now. His thoughts continued as such, scattered, full of guilt and regret. However, his grievances were interrupted by a loud voice calling for the Battosai.

After several wrong turns; Kaoru had finally found the mansion. She had expected to hear screams; but all that greeted her was silence. Cautiously she approached the door; finding it ajar, she entered. The first thing she spotted was blood. Shuddering slightly she began to search for her friends. _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea',_ no she couldn't think like that, not while Kenshin was in danger. After ascending a flight of stairs, she spotted two large doors standing wide open.

"Kenshin", she called "Yahiko?" Tentatively she drew her sword while edging towards the room. Peeking, she couldn't suppress a gasp at the sight within. There was blood everywhere four figures lay dead; all were covered in bullets. While another was on his knees staring at them, he was wounded as well. He was so dark, and obviously broken. Her heart contracted at the sight of him. How could Kenshin have allowed this to happen? Well if Kenshin wasn't going to help, she was. She stepped into the room causing him to look up. Upon seeing the ice in his eyes, she froze unable to suppress a shiver. He was too young to have eyes like that.

He gazed at her. _'Who is she?'_ He watched as she made her way over to him.

"Are you all right?" Part of him admired her bravery, diving headfirst into danger was an admirable trait, foolish but admirable. Even so, he gave a dry laugh at the irrelevance of her question. She blushed a bit and smiled weakly.

"These were your friends weren't they?" She didn't know what to say she had never seen so much death; never dealt with such raw emotion. He gave her a nod. He was numb to all feeling, looking at their bodies stirred nothing just as they meant nothing. Grief was a luxury he couldn't afford, just yet. _'What can I afford?'_ What emotions did he ever allow himself? Meanwhile the girl was silent stunned by how cold he was being.

Seeking to comfort the beautiful stranger, she said the only thing she could think of. "Don't worry justice will prevail Kenshin wouldn't stand for this".

"The Battosai", he spat out the word. If it weren't for the Battosai, his friends would still be alive. His face contorted with rage. Kaoru saw the change and recoiled slightly. The eyes that had just been cold were now burning with an intensity that paralyzed her.

"You know the Battosai?" his voice was thin and strained. Unsure of what to say she began stammering in an incoherent manner. "Well… um… you see." Before she could form a definite answer Aoshi was on top of her.

So, this was the Battosai's lover; it had to be why else would she blindly support him? Pinning her to the ground he placed his hand over her mouth, ignoring her protests. Then his leg came down on her stomach. Looking into her eyes, he saw fear. Not knowing what possessed him he bent down and kissed her passionately he tasted blood and didn't know, or care, whose it was. She was giving in to him slowly, her mouth opening, he snaked his arm around hers. Taking her sword, he disengaged his mouth before striking her on the side of the head. Wiping the blood from his lip he began to laugh at the opportunity which fate had presented him.

Please review with opinions suggestions whatever.


	2. Chapter two

To all of you grammar hounds you'll be pleased to know (drum roll) that I've mastered the quotation mark. Thanks for the reviews )

**The price of turmoil**

**Chapter two**:

Aoshi drew his Kodachi and struggled his feet. His legs cried out in protest however he ignored them, just as he ignored the haziness in the corner of his vision. He knew he had been shot several times; but he would see to that later. It was time to honor his friends who had given their lives to save his. He was grateful, of course, but.

"But what kind of life can he I have without them". Going first to Shikijo, he raised his sword and brought it down quickly. Blood spatter covered his coat. It was of no matter; he would get the girl to wash it. Bending down to retrieve the head, he was forced to look into its eyes.

"So unlike the girl's " he mused. It was amazing what a difference, that little spark could make. These eyes reflected nothing. The hair was coarse and matted with blood. He could have stared into those eyes for all eternity. '_Yesterday he was alive, we were laughing, joking, how can he be gone'_. It was a good thing the police arrived otherwise who knows how long he would have stayed in that trance.

"Move out men", came a voice. Aoshi crossed the room quickly. "Ugh" he grunted in annoyance, they were surrounding all of the houses known exits. He would have to move quickly. He removed the others heads without much thought. Finally, he moved to the girl hoisting her over his shoulder as he moved towards the secret passage. Kaoru's sword clattered to the ground in plain view however it was soon covered in the blood of the Oniwabanshu.

Crawling through the passageway proved harder than he had expected. "Perhaps I should have kept her awake" he mused. She sure weighed a lot, _'she must be a great cook'_. He struggled along for a few more minutes before discovering the cool night air. It was amazing, the calming effects a breath of fresh air could have. He nearly felt better.

Meanwhile

"Aoshi's gone", they all gasped. "Maybe he really did vanish in a puff of smoke", suggested Yahiko. "No there must be another exit", countered Kenshin. "Yes", exclaimed Megumi Aoshi's secret passage'. (How does she know about it)?

Meanwhile

Aoshi pushed the girls body over the wall. He heard a small moan as she hit the earth. _'Damn it',_ he hadn't hit her hard enough. Hoisting himself up, he was about to join her when he heard the police.

"Well arrest him". Turning he noticed the Battosai and his minions. All of them looked defensive. It was obvious to him, that none f them were there to help.

"If it makes you feel any better you can come after me", cried Kenshin. Damn him for always having to be so noble.

"That may be sooner than you think" he replied silkily. Smirking he jumped over the wall landing next to Kaoru. He could still here the men behind him. There was blackness in his line of vision. The world seemed to tilt. He looked down at his legs; he should probably remove the bullets. Placing the heads on Kaoru's stomach he knelt down trying to avoid fainting from blood loss.

Kaoru moaned at the sudden increase of weight on her abdomen. Her head was throbbing painfully. As she struggled to open her eyes, Kenshin and the gang were all ready on their way home. (Quitters) Finally, after some mental coaxing, she managed to open her eyes. At first she could only whimper as she saw the blood, that was soaking her Kimono. However, as her eyes adjusted themselves to the dark she uttered a piercing scream.

I know it's short the next chapter will be longer. Please continue to review opinions suggestions whatever I love it all.


	3. Chapter three

First off thanks for all the reviews, and advice.

Now I'm sure you've all been wondering what Kenshin is doing, while bloody heads are traumatizing Kaoru. So I figured that's where I would start this chapter.

**The price of turmoil**

**Chapter three**:

Kenshin had to bite his lip to keep from betraying his discomfiture. He hadn't been wounded this badly in a long time. (Obviously, who wants to be wounded?) He had to keep himself alert; Aoshi's last comment had unnerved him. Indeed the man had seemed slightly unhinged. Walking slightly behind the others, he kept his hands on the sakabato.

Further ahead Yahiko was chattering happily. "I sure hope ugly heated the bath; I'm so hungry I'll even eat her cooking." Sanosuke had to smile at the youngster's enthusiasm. It was nice to have a place to come home to. He knew that all of them appreciated it, although none would readily admit it. Up ahead the dojo became visible. Yahiko broke into a run he didn't know why; but he was looking forward to seeing Ugly. "Ugly were back" he called. That would get her. He was extremely shocked when he didn't receive an angry response, or a hard smack. He felt the others come up behind him. _'She's probably asleep'_, he thought. Shrugging off his uneasiness, he entered. As soon as he crossed the threshold, he could tell something was wrong. There was no smell of her awful food and he was hungry. Could she have not attempted to make them a meal? Behind him, an altercation began.

"You left her here alone", screeched Megumi. "Oro!" He turned just in time to see Kenshin fall to the floor with Megumi standing over him hand raised. _'Oh she probably fell asleep'_. He began running through the dojo in search of Kaoru. "Ugly, Kaoru, Ugly…"

Several rooms later

"I can't find her" he exclaimed, panic in his voice.

"Oro?" "This one thinks that Miss Kaoru followed us".

"Ugh, she's so dumb", came the woman's voice. Truth be told, Kaoru's actions did not come as a surprise to her.

"We'll have to go after her", Yahiko stated.

"No", sighed Kenshin, "this one will go back to the mansion alone". Yahiko shrugged, unconcerned, and went to make something to eat.

Meanwhile

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She couldn't stop screaming. It was too disgusting, she would have pushed them off; but the though of touching them nauseated her. Aoshi merely looked at her trying to figure out what on earth she was screaming about. It took him several seconds to have sense enough to remove the heads. (He would have done it sooner but blood loss and trauma; lets cut him some slack) Kaoru however couldn't stop. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A rough hand silenced her.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" The voice was deep she recognized it. That man from the ballroom her lips still hurt. She reached for her weapon but it was gone. He looked at her questioningly yet his eyes were still chips of ice. Terror shot through her, causing her to tremble. She had heard stories of girls that were taken; and after the ballroom, he could only want her for one purpose. However, some of her fears abated as he gently removed his hand.

She was afraid of him he could see it in her eyes. Even in the dark, he could see the red that had stained her kimono. She would have to be covered. He began to remove his coat and she tensed. Her eyes never left him as he leaned towards her.

"Women you should put this on". He threw her the coat and turned away. She caught it easily; it was torn and frayed.

"Why are you giving me this piece of crap?" She snapped. Part of her knew that she was pushing it. After all his intentions were still unclear; but come on if, you're going to kidnap someone, do it in style.

Slowly, he rounded on her "because it will be day soon and you will be walking, and I don't want anybody to see your bloody dress." "Besides that coat has more history than you probably do". She was shocked that he could utter such angry words without any emotion in his voice. (Naïve)

"I have a name", she informed him. He made no indication that he had heard. Swallowing her fear, she continued, "My name is Kamiya Kaoru." Still he ignored her

"When your done putting that coat on we'll begin walking." She looked at him without his coat he looked quite small almost frail. He wasn't well; she didn't have to be a doctor to see that. He swayed as he stood, and was unusually pale. Suddenly she heard a crash.

"KENSHIN" she screamed. Only to feel the rough hand on her mouth once more. Before she could blink, the scenery was flying by her.

Inside the ballroom, Kenshin was staring at Kaoru's sullied sword his eyes narrowing in a rage.

Thanks for reading please review. Whatever you want

P.S I know there's a bit of a time warp.


	4. Chapter four

I'm so sorry about the delay. I went camping and if anybody ever tells you sleeping in a canoe is fun their lying.

Thanks for all of the reviews I'm amazed at the response this story is getting. You know who you are thanks.

**The price of turmoil**

**Chapter four**:

Aoshi felt the pain in his legs most acutely, and Kaoru's extra mass wasn't helping. He considered telling her to pull her own weight; but he sincerely doubted that he could trust her. It didn't matter, he wouldn't need to run much further, he just needed to put as much distance between them and the Battosai as possible. Panting, he veered to dodge a particularly low tree branch. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was running after all it didn't really matter.

Kaoru closed her eyes against the forest trying desperately to think off a plan. He was moving so fast; blood was still pounding in her ears where he had struck her. After what felt like an eternity, she had it. (An Idea) With great viciousness, she sank her teeth into Aoshi's hand. Warmth flooded her mouth as he cried out and loosened his grip on her. Using all of her strength, she pushed against him, throwing him off balance. Using his body to break the fall, she rapidly disengaged herself from him and took off in the direction from whence they had come.

Kaoru ran blindly through the forest. Dead branches cracked under her feet and the only light illuminating her path was the moon. Turning her head, she glanced behind her no sign of him; slowing her pace, she gave a weak laugh. She couldn't wait to tell Kenshin about this one.

"They won't dare leave to me behind again". Her thoughts were cut short as she saw a flash of movement on her right side. Turning she just saw the leaves rustling, where it had just been. She heard a twig snap. Eyes widening she peered behind her. Nothing she sighed in relief. _'I must still be jumpy',_ she gave a nervous laugh a tad louder than she would have liked. Slowly she began backing up only to her a branch snap against her arm. She heard a vicious snarling and felt a hot breath on her neck. Turning to face her captor she thought, _'I'm not going without a fight'_. Slowly she raised her face only to be greeted with a pair of bright red eyes.

The eyes were attached to a gaping mouth, foaming and lined with teeth. For a moment Kaoru was paralyzed, in front of her resting on a branch was a wolverine. (A wolverine a vicious animal with territories varying from 100-400km even bears are afraid of them they can kill a person in about twenty minutes) Quickly she bent down and retrieved a stick.

"Stay back", she cried, "I've got a stick". She waved it in front of her. However, that wasn't enough to stop the animal from lunging. She cried out as the small, wicked teeth connected with her arm. Thankfully, the area went numb so she could only feel a steady warmth trickling down her arm. She gave another futile swing before abandoning the stick. Keeping her eyes on the still crazed wolverine, she commenced to run backwards. Before she knew it the thing, was on her chest she crumpled under the additional weigh? She positioned her arms so that they were protecting her neck and jugular. However, she could still feel the sting of its teeth.

Suddenly she heard the swish of a sword, it was gone and she was staring up into ice blue eyes.

"I never thought you were so pathetic and you have your own dojo". Had he just saved her to gloat, and she ran a great dojo.

"You bastard!" She managed to gasp. He gave her a wan half smile

"My name is Aoshi". Still smiling he pulled her, roughly, to her feet.

"You...jerk", she gasped before collapsing against him.

Miles away (yes they ran that far) Kenshin's rage was brewing.

Please review anything I love it all!


	5. Chapter five

I am so sorry about the delay I promise that the next update will be a lot faster. Thank you for all the reviews.

A.N to all who truly love Aoshi's coat I am sorry. I promise he will get another coat before this story is through.

**The price of turmoil**

**Chapter five:**

Rage that was all he could feel, it blurred his very sight. _'How dare Aoshi take Kaoru he will be sorry.'_ He cradled her sword in his arms, praying that it wasn't her blood. '_How could she have been so foolish?' _Slowly he rose and made his way back to the dojo. He would track them in the morning. They wouldn't get far tonight, judging by Aoshi's wounds, not far at all. With that thought on his mind, he broke into a run trying to shake off the growing darkness in his soul. However, he already knew this was one battle the rurouni wouldn't win.

'_Yahiko was at the window again,_' sighed Sanosuke, hands clenched. Sanosuke watched the boy check every window hoping to catch a sight of Kenshin bringing home Kaoru. His feet made small tap every time he moved and it seemed to Sanosuke that it got louder with every step. Megumi was in the kitchen finishing Kaoru's cooking.

"You know she's probably not going to like that when she gets back", he interjected.

"Oh hush", came her reply "we all know her cooking can't hold a candle to mine". Sanosuke sat in silence trying to find something nice to say about their hosts cooking. When suddenly he realized he was sitting in silence Yahiko had stopped his relentless pacing. Mentally preparing himself for the argument that would ensue when Kaoru crossed the threshold he failed to hear Yahiko's panicked cry. "Where's Kaoru!"

He barely had time to look up when Kenshin burst in. his eyes dangerously narrow. Not a word did he speak; he seemed not to see any of them. Behind the death glare a battle was raging between the Hitokiri and the Rurouni. He needed all his concentration however no matter how hard his mind was battling his ears weren't.

"Where's Kaoru?" The words entered slowly and echoed the distraction was such that the Rurouni slipped and fell into the blackness of oblivion. Calmly the Hitokiri began to speak.

"Kaoru has been kidnapped", he began his back to them, "I must find her I do not ask that you accompany me." There was a collective gasp behind him. Yahiko wasn't sure what to be more shocked by; the news of Kaoru or the number of I's in that sentence. He was only certain of one thing he would be going with Kenshin no matter how perilous.

"We're all coming with you", they cried. Finding Kaoru was important to all of them.

"Good", Kenshin said curtly, "we leave at dawn."

Aoshi watched as Kaoru collapsed against him, only mildly concerned, pathetic, he had lost more blood than she had. Gently he lowered her to the ground he had grown to respect her, slightly. He could tell that she had a fire in her, the will to fight. It would be his privilege to break it. Ripping a piece from his coat, he proceeded to wrap it around her wrist. He may not be a doctor; but he knew a fair bit about healing. Now that she was bandaged, he turned his attention to his own wounds.

"Five gun shots" he winced inwardly, glad that the women, was not awake to here him cry out. Steeling himself against the pain, he brought his sword down to his leg, and without a second thought proceeded to cut out the bullets.

"I am beyond pain", he chanted, "Pain is in your mind no pain no pain." Nevertheless, by the third bullet even his rigorous training couldn't keep out the sting of the blade. Pain "ARGH" he shuddered dropping his weapon as all the anguish he had held at bay, came to him. He was in agony emotionally and physically. He had always been in emotional pain, he was not as immune to the suffering of others, as he would like. All the rigorous training, had failed to crush his spirit. It was times like this he wished; they had succeeded. For, now it was worse he had no reason to keep up the façade, his very purpose for the front he had put on lay dead, just a few feet away. The tears were running now unchecked. He was shocked at how cool they felt it had been years since he had cried. Rising he looked towards the horizon that was slowly lightening, inviting a new day. As he watched the sky, his mind turned to his only purpose revenge. He allowed one last tear to fall, and fall it did right into Kaoru's parted lips.

The next chapter should be up tomorrow baring a tragic accident.

Please review anything at all questions advice whatever I love all reviews.


	6. Chapter six

Once again, I must thank my loyal reviewers whom's praise, and helpful criticism keep this story alive.

This is the fastest update I have ever done. Yahoo!

**The price of turmoil**

**Chapter six:**

Sunlight, she could feel it before the light pierced through her closed lids. _'I don't want to wake up'_, was her first coherent thought. However, she knew if she was thinking she must be close to consciousness. For a few minutes, she hovered in that space somewhere in between awake and asleep (er... unconsciousness). Unfortunately, she soon lost her battle to remain asleep and moaned as her eyes inched open. The light, breaking through the canopy, was blinding. She hesitantly raised her hand to protect her eyes. Her very movements were sluggish alien. Slowly she pushed herself into a sitting position. The word spun round; a world of green and black, life and death. Sighing she waited for her head to calm. Had she been in prime condition she would have noticed Aoshi watching her with a look of hatred and sadness upon his face.

"So you've deigned to rejoin the land of the living". His words were clipped precise. She turned her head to face him. He met her gaze unflinchingly. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and it was him who broke the contact.

"We should be moving Miss Kaoru." He turned away from her piercing stare. Even when he turned away he could still feel her eyes burning into him.

"Come in", he snapped. Startled at the emotion in his voice she rose and moved to his side.

"Where are the heads of your friends?" He stiffened yet responded just the same.

"I have left them somewhere...safe". Kaoru wondered at the hesitation, but decided not to push her luck. "We must be moving on." He began walking away from her. She was about to bolt when she noticed his walk held a slight limp. After a brief second of concern logic kicked in, and a smile spread across her face, _'I can exploit this'._ She ran to catch up, _'I'll prove those doubters at the dojo that I can take care of myself once and for all.'_

Yahiko's stomach gave a quiet grumble. Kenshin had insisted on leaving right at dawn.

"Stupid stomach can't take a little fasting", he muttered. However it wasn't his stomach that was really troubling him. _'Kenshin doesn't seem like himself'_, the thought ran through his head and not for the first time that day. _'He keeps on saying I'_. His step faltered. _'Can we trust this new Kenshin?'_ He stood as if frozen, ere the others past him. _'Should we go?'_ They were fading from his sight. Suddenly the landscape was replaced with Kaoru's smiling face.

"You idiot that's not how you hold it" she snapped. God it had only be a few hours, and he missed her.

"Shut up ugly", he breathed the sentence, gasping he reached out to her but his hand merely brushed air. His face was wet. Shocked he wiped away the tears.

"Hey you coming?" called Sanosuke.

It was time to decide. "Yes", he called sorry "I..." he stopped seeing Sanosuke had already turned away. _'You had better not be hurt ugly.'_

Aoshi marched on in silence, just waiting to hear a complaint. In all honesty, her compliance shocked and disappointed him. _'What is she planning?'_ Kaoru walked slightly behind waiting for her moment _'this time I will not fail'_. With each step they took his limp was worsening for a moment she wondered how he had received such a horrible wound. '_Poor lost man'._ Then it came, her chance, and she did not hesitate to take it.

Aoshi felt himself stumble then pain but not from his leg, but from his head.

"You little minx!" This time she did not run instead, she landed another blow this one to his stomach. He winced but did not cry out. She was stronger than she looked.

She watched him wince with satisfaction; but why wasn't he fighting back? She landed another blow this one to his chin. She heard a crack as his teeth knocked together. Her hands throbbed. Grunting she aimed a kick, he would be out when this hit him. With a smile tugging at her lips she let her foot surge forward, she never felt it connect.

He grabbed her foot about an inch from his face.

"No!" she cried. Shoving her foot away he threw her off balance, this gave him an opening. Jumping up he landed a punch on her face. With a gasp, she fell, but she was far from finished. As she fell, she aimed another kick pushing herself up from the ground she attacked. She felt her foot connect however he grabbed her arm and dug his fingers into her wound.

"ARGH..." her cry of pain silenced the very animals in the forest. Using her disconcertedness, Aoshi shoved her against a nearby tree.

She could feel the bruise begin to form as soon as her body connected with the unmovable object (unless you have an axe which she didn't).

"You have spirit my little minx." He breathed the last word sending an involuntary shiver down through her whole body.

"Your not nearly as weak as you look", he continued, moving closer. He was so close she could feel the heat in him the eagerness for battle. Still he came closer his body pressed against hers. Her lips began to move forward seeking his. He leant down closer. Their lips barely brushed when a voice pierced through this somewhat romantic moment.

Oh, who is it? I love cliffhangers but I'll update soon I promise.

Please keep reviewing I love all sorts of reviews.


	7. Chapter Seven

I am so sorry about this delay but you know back to school. I'd like to thank my readers and reviewers who put up with these delays. You guys rock.

**The price of turmoil**

**Chapter seven:**

"Hey you!" "You shouldn't be alone in this forest". Aoshi dropped his hand from Kaoru's chin. She looked up at him; eyes wide with an emotion he couldn't read. Placing his hand on her arm, he turned to face the intruder. He had to act quickly to conceal his surprise, at the sight before him. _'I was expecting Kenshin maybe even Sanosuke but this.'_

In front of Aoshi stood a man nothing special about him except he had a pack on his shoulder, probably on his way home from work.

"This forest is dangerous not even trained martial artists venture in here". The man chattered on in an amicable way, outlining, the dangers of the forest. (Like Wolverines)

Aoshi had a split second to make a crucial decision (and boy what a decision).

"My wife he began my wife and I... are fleeing from persecutors, we had no choice but to retreat into the forest, it is safer than our homes um…home". "She's wounded please we need help", he made a pathetic limping step forward.

Had this been happening in any other context Kaoru would have laughed aloud. Aoshi's display was brilliant with each word that fell from his forked tongue her chance of escape was dying before her eyes. The very concept of being trapped with Aoshi made her give a small gasp. The stranger turned a concerned gaze toward her.

"Miss are you all right?" he shot a wary glance in Aoshis' direction. She felt Aoshi's grip tighten on her arm. Fighting off a wave of nausea at what she must now do, she began to speak.

"My husband speaks the truth if we do not hurry our pursuers will be upon us." There nice and pathetic, she nearly believed her own story. With a jolt she suddenly realized, that for  
Aoshi, this hadn't been a lie.

"Well then", the man cried, "come with me", and without another word, he turned to lead them out of the underbrush. Kaoru struggled to clamber over the forest vegetation. Aoshi still had a firm grip on her arm; she could already feel another bruise forming. The sunlight had now risen to its peak Sweat ran down her forehead to drip off her nose for a moment she had a flash of what she might look like and felt herself smile.

Aoshi glanced sideways, at Kaoru and was dazzled by her smile. _'What's she smiling about?'_ Turning away from her rather disarming smile, he turned his attention to their mystery guide.

"So where are you taking us ...sir?" It seemed, like the kind of thing, people would say.

"Oh come now, son don't be so formal the names Durham and what may I call you?" For some reason this mans comradely ignited something deep down in Aoshi and he felt it was safe to trust this stranger. However, before he could reply Kaoru gave a shocked gasp from behind him. Turning to see what she was looking at his eyes widened in...

A.N

I'm so sorry this chapter was short I'm going to try to update soon, and I know that … is corny.

Please review suggestions comments I love it all A.N next Chapter the real action starts. Both kinds! It will be up tomorrow and it will be long I'll stay up till three am if I have to. Till tomorrow!


	8. Chapter Eight

Hi, wow I'm actually updating when I said I would. I am never using office whatever it was again. Thank you reviewers I love you. Now the action starts in more than one way!

Warning I started right where the last chapter left off.

**The price of turmoil **

**Chapter Eight:**

...In shock before them stood a mansion. "Well", chuckled Durham, "welcome to my humble abode". An old pathway stood before them, with tufts of grass sticking out, and the terrain was rough. However all flays were forgotten in light of the house. It was made of wood (obviously from the man made clearing) however it had been sanded, and painted a light brown color. The effect gave the house a rather textured look. All the windows had been carved into elaborate shapes, exotic birds and flowers. Around the back lay a garden but hey were to far away to get a good view.

"Humble", Aoshi scoffed, this had probably taken years to build. He gave Kaoru a harsh tug that sent her sprawling against him.

"You bastard", she hissed, "you vile snake". He gave a sharp snort "my wife", he snarled, "you need your rest". Then with all the skill in the world, he found the pressure point in her neck. Silently she sagged against him. Smiling he turned to their host who had not witnessed the exchange.

"Sir let us hurry my wife" he gestured frantically to the girl in his arms. Now Durham wasn't sure of this lad, there was something odd about him, but the girl did require assistance.

"Alright son you go up to the house, while I run and fetch the healer".

"No", Aoshi cried, "I mean no its not as bad as all that". Shit, he had revealed how desperate he was; he needed to lie down.

"No I insist", Durham turned to go. What an odd fellow, perhaps he should alert the police as well.

"I'm sorry sir", Aoshi's voice had turned to ice, "but I can't allow that". Slowly he drew his sword it still bore the blood of his friends. Durham merely regarded him, his head tilted to one side. His blank stare did not deter Aoshi. Moving forward, he expertly shoved the sword through his hosts' heart. Durham kept his mouth shut which for some reason angered Aoshi. He wanted the man to cry out, curse him, give him some reason, as to why he had killed an innocent man.

Aoshi hoisted the man to his feet and forced him to look into his eyes. He had been expecting fear maybe murderous rage, however in Durham's eyes was an emotion he had never seen in any of his victims...pity. For a moment, he couldn't move, nobody had ever looked at him this way. Greatly shaken he wrenched the sword out of their host's chest. Blood spurted out of the wound soaking his travel cloak. Aoshi didn't move even when the puddle that was slowly forming under Mr. Durham bodies reached out and was nearly touching him. With the last ounce of his strength, Durham forced himself up on his elbows his face pale eyes already dimming. With his last breath, he looked into Aoshi's eyes and they still exuded pity.

"STOP IT", Aoshi cried, "I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY". Dropping to his knees he grabbed the mans collar "I don't", "I don't," he was begging now however the light in Durham's eyes had already gone out, "I don't", he pleaded gazing down he lowered the dead mans lids.

He did not know how long he knelt there time did not matter. Why did he feel for this man? He had killed many, _'but none as innocent as him'_, his mind interjected'. A shudder ran through and his stomach rolled over. Closing his eyes, he struggled to calm himself however; no mental discipline could calm the storm that was his mind.

Suddenly he sensed movement his eyes snapped open. Mr. Durham had risen onto his knees. "That's my blood boy its mine", his voice was clear and deep. The sky darkened yet the sun still shone. Wisps of fog danced before Aoshi's eyes and he could hear the roots of trees snapping. Instinctively his hands rose, to cover his ears. Above the din, he heard Durham's cackle and for the second time in his life, knew true fear.

Meanwhile

Kenshin hacked away at brush; that was blocking his way. They had not stopped once since that morning. The stress and fatigue was beginning to take its toll ...on everyone. Megumi felt her legs give out from under her but was unable to break her fall.

"The ground", she mused, "was a lot softer then it looked." Sanosuke knelt down and placed his arms around her waist yet found that he had not the strength to lift her up. Instead, he smiled at her, knowing that they were all in the same predicament.

Yahiko watched the scene from the back. He couldn't believe it. _'How can Kenshin be so cruel'?_

"All right", said Kenshin, "lets keep moving."

"Stop", cried Yahiko, it took him a minute to realize it was him that had spoken. For the first time since that morn, Kenshin actually looked directly into Yahiko's eyes.

"We...we can't go...go...on its to...", he trailed off, what could he say Kenshin was a man obsessed, however Kenshin wasn't given time to retort for Megumi's scream pierced his ears. In an attempt to raise herself, she had stretched her arms, and disturbed the heads of Aoshi's friends from their resting place. "Ew"! Kenshin's eyes flashed in triumph, they were catching up.

Kaoru was rapidly learning how to wake up from an unconscious state. Forcing her eyes open she caught sight of Durham, tears welled up in her eyes. Aoshi would pay what had this man done to deserve such a gruesome fate? However, when her eyes came to rest on him she was momentarily taken aback. There was a cold sweat on his forehead his eyes were squeezed shut. For a moment, she felt a stab of pity. However, that was soon replaced by a new feeling anger. Whatever his problem was he would get no sympathy from her.

However, she could not be cold it just wasn't in her, she couldn't' t see him like that; so with a new burst of resolve she crawled over the hardened blackened blood to solve the world's greatest mystery Aoshi.

I will update soon

Please review I love all reviews


	9. Chapter Nine

I am so sorry about this atrociously long delay. But I failed geography and then there was this thing with these two guys and I'm still trying to sort it out. Anyway enough about that. Thanks for the reviews and for reading this story. Anyway I've rambled on long enough. Enjoy the story.

The price of turmoil

Chapter nine:

"Oh he had better buy me a new kimono", she moaned, as she crawled across the terrain. Soon she found herself in front of him. "Aoshi", she whispered. Tentatively she waved her hand in front of his face. Not even a blink. His eyes were like two vacant holes. Without meaning to, she found herself starring into them so empty she shivered. She felt as if they were drawing her in. She gasped as her stare was broken by a blink. _'Wait this is my chance.'_ Grinning she wanted nothing more than to give him a parting slap. She raised her hand.

"I better not", she murmured, "but I owe you one". She scrambled to her feet determined not to look back. 'He really was pathetic'. Just lying there. Each step felt harder then the last; her mind was screaming allegations of cruelty at her. "Shut up" she shrieked. "Oh no"! She had spoken aloud, she heard Aoshi stir behind her; without backward glance she bolted.

Aoshi screamed trapped in the prison that was his mind. Faces floated before him, friends, enemies, all gone now. How long must he suffer, would being sorry, really make a difference. A name pierced the horror unfolding before his eyes. "Aoshi", his name, was being spoken by a feminine voice. The minx, his mind snapped into action why hadn't she left she had had all the time that she needed. Slowly his vision cleared she was hesitating her profile perfect against the darkening sky. In one swift movement his was on his feet, his leg still throbbed but it was bearable. He heard her gasp and bolt. No, he had come to far to lose her now. "Kaoru", he called her name in a kind of desperation. It had the desired affect she turned. Quickly he unsheathed his sword and hurled it at her hand.

She saw it coming, why had she turned around. She felt it enter her hand. She was beyond pain, it burned, her mouth was open but no sound came out. She felt a hand over mouth a voice imploring her to be still. A whoosh sound and her hand was free.

Aoshi winced at the size of the wound and the pain in her eyes. Why did she have to resist? He didn't want to hurt her. The assassin knelt down and wrapped his arm around her legs lifting her from the ground. Cradling her in his arms like an infant. Her body tensed then relaxed. It felt as if she had been made to sit in his arms. Her hair was soft it felt like silk against his arms her skin so moist. Her lips were shut and trembling he remembered their kiss by the tree. Why shouldn't he kiss her again now?

"No" he hissed. She was his enemy's lover. Suddenly her face transformed into that of the Battosai with hatred etched on his features he raised his hand and delivered a powerful slap on her cheek. The sound rang while his hand tingled. However, before she could scream he covered her mouth with a passionate kiss.

Kaoru went limp she didn't know how to respond. His lips sough hers with an animal like desperation. Without meaning to, she responded her lips parted to admit his tongue. Pleasure laced through her, her back arched. His hand cupped her bosom.

'_No I will not be violated'_, her mind screamed. With a twinkle in her eye, she bit down hard. She felt the warmth that was his blood pored into her mouth, he moaned, leaning against her, and it filled her with a sadistic feeling of pleasure.

Megumi stared at the gruesome heads before her. Not one bore the terrible mask of pain. It was all too much; Kenshin's brutal regime and all the shock.

"Kenshin", she called, "we have to rest look its going to rain they'll have to find shelter." Sure enough, began to rain, gently but steadily. It plastered their hair to their heads. A fair ways off Kenshin stood, brooding he could not continue to ignore their need for sustenance and rest. The words chocked him yet he forced them out.

"We'll camp out here till morning after all were catching up". As he spoke, a lone tear slid down his cheek disguised by the falling rain.

Megumi rose, and touched his arm. "Don't worry we'll find her". Smiling he rubbed his hand down her cheek.

"Ah still got some fight left haven't you my little minx" his words were slightly slurred.

"Don't call me that," she snapped. '_I'm not a little anything'._ The rain was making her kimono cling to her body, in what must have been a provocative manner.

"Please lets just go in," she implored. Why was she bargaining with him?

"And forgot our kind host" he gestured toward Mr. Durham. Setting her down, he smirked at her. "Grab his legs". She did so with a heavy feeling of revulsion. "Ugh" she moaned. He gave a chuckle "and you say that you run a dojo".

"Yeah well people don't usually die at my dojo." This elicited a full-blown laugh from her captor.

Her hand was numb and couldn't close properly. "I'll treat your hand when we get inside." Despite everything, she was grateful, for his kindness.

Aoshi knew that he was hauling most of the weight; but at least this kept her occupied. He was doing his utmost to forget the kiss but the throbbing of his tongue was a sharp reminder. Before long, they had crossed the threshold. (They left the body on the doorstep) The manor while majestic on the outside had a quaint feeling on the inside. It was mostly earthy colors. With a colorful bowl or cushion here or there. For a moment, he imagined living here, with the minx, what an odd though. A small squeak made him round on the girl.

"You go bath and if you pull another stunt it will be your foot with a sword through it." With that, he went make sure their tracks were properly hidden.

Kaoru watched his receding form before setting off to explore her new surroundings. The stairs were endless all perfectly carved. It was easy to lose yourself, in the décor. Durham, must have entertained often.

Somehow, she wound up on the roof, with winds whipped through her hair. She raised her hand over her eyes a lone object inhabited the roof. A telescope she hurriedly looked through it. _'Maybe I'll find Kenshin'_. Adjusting the lens, she looked aimed at the forest. Through the foliage, she struggled to find anything. Suddenly her eyes fell on a cave she could make out Kenshin she'd know him anywhere; and no her hand rose to cover her mouth. Megumi and Kenshin no staggered backwards. She wasn't up to speed; maybe it had been her imagination. Maybe it was just trees or animals. However, it wasn't long before her shock gave way to anger. Maybe she had seen the truth. (Mood swings)

"So I'm that easily forgotten, well I can forget him just as quickly. "He'll, pay and it's a good thing I have the tool to exact my revenge right here". Smirking she walked to the roofs edge and gazed down at her soon to be lover Aoshi.

Oh will they get together did she even see Kenshin? What time is it?

All these questions and more will be answered in chapter ten.

Please review I love all reviews.


	10. Chapter Ten

Wow I am so sorry about this delay for those of you who care I didn't die obviously. If only I could use the force to fix my computer "Be one with your emailing system". Anyway, for those of you reading this here is the long awaited chapter ten. In addition, before you say anything no he didn't have a shovel. I also wish to apologize to all garlic salt lovers. U GUYS ROCK!

**The price of turmoil**

**Chapter ten:**

Rain ran down Aoshi's face; into his eyes his mouth, he did his best to ignore it for he had to finish the task at hand. Flashes of lightning illuminated his gruesome task; with his bare hand, he was digging a grave. It would be over soon, as the ground was wet, even so the mud that he worked with gathered in clumps under his nails. It didn't have to be deep.

"Just deep enough" he muttered. Before long, it was deep enough for him to place their unfortunate host in. Why did this particular killing haunt him so badly? He had killed many some more naive than this. Was he losing his nerve?

Even as he stood a wave of dizziness dropped him to one knee. No, he couldn't give in to weakness, if he did the Battosai, would find them. Struggling to his feet, he staggered over to where Mr. Durham lay, and with all the nerves in his body tingling, he picked up the corpse and deposited it roughly in the grave. Now he had to recover it. Methodically he began to shift the mud with his feet each swipe made the earth more level. Before long, the torso was covered then the head, which he had saved for, last. Kneeling down he closed the mans mouth, which still held that horrible look of pity. So cold he shuddered. With one final swipe, his view was obscured by mud.

He sighed now he could begin to forget. Now to take care of his minx she had better be ready they couldn't spend to long here, no matter how nice it was. Raising his eyes heavenward he thanked the rain, which poured it, would not slow down him or Kaoru, nor the Battosai but it would stop Kenshin he smirked. Slowly he rose to his feet but an extreme attack of vertigo threw him off balance. He barely had time to put his arm out to break the fall. What was wrong with him he had removed the bullets and protected the wound against infection was this guilt? Somewhere in the haze of a spinning world he thought he heard someone cry his name "Aoshi" then his world began to go black around the edges.

Kaoru stood in the doorway watching Aoshi collapse. "No" she cried "Aoshi" why couldn't he have done this earlier when she actually had wanted to escape. Escape she could do it now. However, as she eyed the pitiful form before her she knew that she wouldn't she couldn't leave him like this and besides there was no way she could face Kenshin now. God she had been a fool fawning over Kenshin, tears collected in her eyes she would have followed him to hell and back. Oh, now she would never have him but she would hurt him, as much if not more than he had hurt her. With a new determination, she crossed to where Aoshi lay.

Kneeling down she winced thinking of her kimono. "Aoshi"she whispered. "Come on wake up I can't carry you". Fear crossed her mind as she say how pale he was (not that he wasn't always pale) tentatively she placed her good hand to his forehead. Well his temperature was fine…she guessed. Then abruptly she remembered his limp had he been bitten during the wolverine attack back then she hadn't cared, and she didn't really now. Besides, she was sure that he knew how to take care of himself. She jumped a little as he moaned. Cautiously she leaned closer. She had to admit he was cute when he was like this utterly disheveled she could do without the vulnerability though. She was beginning to feel the stirrings of a foreign emotion could it be…lust. He moaned again. "Aoshi" she whispered. Suddenly his hand snaked out gripping her own she cried as she could feel a mixture of blood and pus oozing from her wound.

"Please", she gasped, "let go".

Slowly the world was coming back into focus "please let go". Kaoru? Confusion causing his head to reel; what was the minx doing out here why hadn't she escaped? Looking into her face, he was wrought with guilt; tears ran freely, down her face her hair was as wet as her kimono soaked through the latter plastering to her skin. Each curve each pucker visible. She was beautiful. Reluctantly he released her hand.

Shivering she cradled her hand. They had to get inside. "Come on" he gestured towards the house. Grunting he attempted to raise himself it was a shock for him to realize that his arms were trembling. Somehow, he managed to get onto his knees. He was ashamed to admit it; but there was no way he could walk on his condition. Seeming to realize his predicament Kaoru placed her hands onto his bare arms (his coats gone remember) her blood running with the rain. Smiling gently, they rose together she was straining a bit under his weight but that was a small price to pay for revenge. As soon as they reached the doorframe, he held it for support allowing her to enter first.

The house pleased him immensely it was quaint a thing rarely found in modern architecture. It was then that he started the room was no longer spinning whatever it was seemed to have past. Shrugging it off he moved to explore the cupboards. As he opened them he noted that they were hand carved, bandages that meant that he could properly care for his leg and Kaoru. Moving along FOOD how long had it been since he'd eaten, say the minx could probably cook. He would bandage her hand then she would cook for him. Swiftly he grabbed the dressings and went to find Kaoru.

To his surprise, he found her sitting silently in a chair while the door remained open. What was this? Ah so she thought that she could build up his trust so she could run well it wouldn't work. Moving to her, he took her hand and began binding it. To her credit, she did not cry out. From the redness of the wound, he would have to careful of infection. Looking up he found her staring at his chest (he was wearing that tight black shirt mmm). Smirking with his eyes, he used his fingers to gently tilt her head till it was looking into his eyes.

"Minx…get into the kitchen and cook if you value your life". To his annoyance, she laughed.

"Oh Aoshi san." He cut her off his voice dripping with venom.

"I am not nor will I ever be Aoshi san I am your captor and once you have outlived your usefulness I will do away with you". "Now go cook and don't try anything funny". Keeping her eyes to the floor Kaoru fled the room. Sighing Aoshi set to work on his leg wounds.

Food stood before Kaoru it stood silently blatantly mocking her. She didn't even know what half of this stuff was. Garlic salt what in the world would you use garlic salt for. Aoshi wasn't a vampire (or is he). Her hand throbbed and a tad of red could be seen already it would have to be changed soon. She had to admit his words had shaken her. Well maybe it had been a tad to soon to add a title at the end of his name. Oh, how would she ever get him to fall for her?

Well it certainly it wouldn't be through her cooking. Groaning she gathered together the ingredients, she needed to make rice balls. As long as he didn't die, after the first bite, it would be ok. Besides, he was hurt, he couldn't be that hungry.

Before long they were simmering, well they looked ok and smelt ok but she didn't really want to taste it. Sighing she knew that they were done.

"Um… Aoshi she called dinners ready". With all the dignity she could muster, she began to portion out the food. "Well I guess its time to face my destiny", and with that she went out to serve Aoshi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megumi removed Kenshin's hand from her face. "Kenshin I can't let you do this".

"Oro?"

"I mean", she continued oblivious to his obvious confusion she continued, "Kaoru loves you". Kenshin frowned he knew that; but she was so impulsive. He knew that she would eventually, outgrow him.

"I know and I care for her; and I swear if Aoshi has harmed her in any way the tales of my days as the Battosai shall be relived". Eyes alight with rage he took his blade and sliced down a young sapling.

A.N

Will Kaoru gain magical cooking skills can she seduce Aoshi, will Kenshin ever catch up with them?" find out in the next installment of (echoing) The price of turmoil. I promise to update sooner. For those of you who read this story I thank you. Please review I love all reviews


	11. Chapter Eleven

Hi, wow, it's been ages. Loyal fans, thank you for sticking with this story. Through all its quirks, and bad grammar (Oscar music plays) Ok enough of that. After such a long wait, I should just get right to the story. So, without further ado, here is chapter eleven.

**The Price of Turmoil**

**Chapter eleven:**

Yahiko sat perfectly still, oblivious to the mud forming around him. Before him stood, some bloody leaves. He knew the blood belonged to the heads; but it made him think of Kaoru. He just wanted to see her again, he would be nice, and eat all her food; he just had to see her again.

"Hey guys", came Sanosuke's voice, "I found a cave".

"Thank god", breathed Megumi. The last think they needed was the young one getting sick, from inadequate shelter.

Rising slowly, Yahiko trudged after the others, hoping that the rain would stop, that he'd wake up in bed, and that this whole thing had never happened.

Meanwhile

Kaoru wondered for the twelfth time whether she should have added oregano to her food. Once again, she decided on no, since she had no clue, what oregano was.

Definition Break: Oregano, a spice used to season food

Trembling slightly, she entered the sitting room. At least she assumed it was, due to all the chairs. She gasped as she saw him. He had pulled the legs of his pants up, not a hard task seeing as they were in tatters. His legs were puffy and discolored, pus oozed, from his numerous wounds. How had he functioned like this? She felt a leap of admiration for him. _'He must be in horrible pain.' _Setting down her tray, she hurried back into the kitchen, and filled a bowl with water. Lukewarm, searching her mind, she attempted; to remember any first aid she could.

Aoshi tore away the extra shreds of fabric, from his pants. He hardly noticed, when the minx, came and sat down next to him. He hissed as he felt wet fabric connect with his inflamed skin. She was washing his wounds; he hadn't asked her to do that.

"Thank…you…Kaoru", his breath hitched in between each word. He felt it was prudent to thank her; two could play at the game of trust. She blushed at the use of her name. Gently she moved the cloth up and down. Part of her was terrified; by how perfect the moment felt, as if they were the only people that mattered. How long had he had these wounds, they were small circular, and deep. She had never seen anything like them before.

"How did you get these, I've never seen anything like them". He gave a bitter laugh

"Yes, well consider yourself lucky". "I though I told you to make food". Immediately the cloth fell from her hands.

"I did its over on the…", she didn't want him eating her gunk, not while he was sick.

"Well what are you waiting for?" "Feed me minx!" Furious she rose and grabbed her tray. '_Well he can gunk it up, happy eating jerk-boy'._ Out load, she said.

"Here you go". An evil gleam in her eye she watched, as he raised her typical looking rice balls to his mouth. Smirking, she lowered her head to look at his leg, waiting for his reaction.

"Umm, this isn't bad, not bad at all".

"What", she cried staring at him. "You like my cooking". He laughed at her exclamation.

"Why?" "Shouldn't I?" "Has the Battosai been telling you that you can't cook?"

"Yes…because I can't, how sick are you".

"You mustn't listen to that failure of a Hitokiri, your cooking is absolutely adequate". Despite herself, Kaoru filled with pride. Somebody appreciated her culinary skill. (That wasn't much of a compliment) Humming she began to bandage his leg.

Meanwhile (back with the poor people trapped outside)

"A cave", they all exclaimed in unison. It had taken them off their course; but being dry was too appealing to pass up. Kenshin found that his rage had fled with his energy. He had completely underestimated Aoshi, the man was a machine, and he couldn't even bare to think of what he must have done to Kaoru. Suddenly Yahiko's laugher rang through the forest.

"I'm sorry its just there's this plant thing, that looks exactly like Kenshin's hair". "Oh and look this tree in the corner looks like Megumi"

"Humph", came Megumi's reply.

"With the wind blowing like this it looks like their kissing". For a few moments, there was silence, then the whole company burst out laughing; sharing their first relaxed moment all day.

Aoshi stared down at the crown of black hair, as it worked hard ministering to him. Suddenly he hated her; he didn't deserve to be treated with such kindness. Using his foot, he pushed backwards. Unprepared she flew backwards, knocking over a tea table in the process.

"What the hell's your problem", she shrieked.

"Shut up", he snapped back. Kaoru sighed in frustration, not feeling the least bit scared, if he had planned to kill her he would have already. It was so tiring, for every step she took forward, she took two steps back. In front of her, he was doing a shoddy job of finishing his dressings. She began to crawl forward; after all, they both wanted the same thing to hurt Kenshin.

Moving up between his legs, she took the bandages from his hands. Unsure of how to proceed, she tilted her head towards his.

"So you're not only a minx you're also a whore", he smirked, pulling her closer. If this was what she wanted who was he to deny her. Kaoru knew that he didn't mean it badly.

"I told you I'm not with Kenshin", she gasped as he pulled her into a tender kiss. Aoshi had never felt so perfectly content. His worth wasn't an issue here, neither were her intentions. All that mattered was the chemistry, the passion, the sex. Roughly, his hand snaked up her kimono, cupping her breast. She moaned already floating in a sea of pleasure. Impatiently he threw her to on the couch. Now another kiss, harder, he ground into her, eliciting a groan of pleasure. Forget Kenshin I want him, this wasn't about revenge anymore, this was about fate. Leaning into him she whispered, two words.

"Take me", grinning he obliged and this time there was no one there to interrupt them.

A.N

How was that, not too steamy, not to plain. I know this chapter was a bit slow, but I had to build an atmosphere. (So, sue me)

So please review, we all know I love reviews.


End file.
